


Вышивка: Сказки финского леса

by Sellaginella, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Assisi embroidery, Crafts, Cross-stitch, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Gen, Ghosts, Trolls, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: В Безмолвном мире можно встретить самых разнообразных существ. Главное, чтобы они не встретили тебя раньше.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Вышивка: Сказки финского леса

[ ](https://imgur.com/PaPmBNj.jpg)


End file.
